Strange Steps
by Serrinatta
Summary: Who got into the Liberation and Taelon computers? How'd they do it at the same time? and ... why?


NewEFC

This fic has only two people of my own creation: Aunica Fox and Anny, her friend. All other people are creations of the TV show by Mr. Roddenberry. This takes place durring season one. And be warned, I wrote this when I was 13 so it's a little shakey.  
  
  
  
I have successfully hacked into the Taelon and liberation computers, thought through extensive gridlocks and passwords, and I now have them both on my wrist screen, including this journal log. I now am able to compare records of previous events. The first set of events I wish to investigate, is the incident of the Late Taelon.' I will then interpret each sides opinion, and come up with the most likely situation.   
  
  
What! No, this can't be! yelled Augur, at what he saw on his screen.  
What just happened? asked Mr. Doors who was hovering behind him.  
Someone just hacked onto our computers, But that's impossible! These computers are so advanced that even the Taelons haven't found them yet!  
Well have they!?! stormed Mr.Doors' voice, inches from Augur's ear.  
No, in fact it is someone's personal wrist device.  
  
Unknown, but soon will be. . .  
  
  
Uh-oh, I've got to get off now! They've found me! Came the voice of who held the wrist computer. Computer, do all previous events backwards from the last two hours, except for the journal. This time make it fast.  
This was her biggest hack, and she had to remember that the last hack for information almost caught her for being slow. She couldn't get caught now.  
  
  
Someone just hacked onto our computers! came the astonished voice of Agent Sandoval, from behind his lap top.  
Said commander Boone's voice from across the room.  
Wait, they're gone, Sandoval replied.  
Can you trace them? queried Boone who was now beside Sandoval.  
No, they didn't stay long enough to trace.  
What did they access?  
They accessed the memory logs of. . . the Late Taelon' project, said Sandoval, pecking at the keys.  
How much information were they able to access before they left?  
Only a small amount of it, but still some. We must tell Da'an.  
  
  
. . . I've got them! cheered Augur thirty seconds later.  
Who Is it? came Jonathan Doors from behind.  
Her name is Aunica Fox; she has six personal computers, including two wrist devices, one pocket, two laptops, and a Mac.  
She's been treating herself, what kind of job does she have? Doors asked offhandedly.  
A. . . college student, at . . . Polk University. It says here that her parents died, leaving her. . . two laptops and a Mac, with 350 thousand dollars. said Augur reading off the screen, And some other various items.  
I've heard of that college before, where is it? asked Doors.  
That college is the new one on Maryland's panhandle, she is in her old Fox residence that was changed to a dorm, it's nick-name is the Fox Hole'. Her parents must have sold it to the university before they died, because she has no other residence.  
How long ago did her parents die? Doors questioned.  
Three years ago, a week before she went to college. answered Augur.  
Then, how many people are currently living in that dorm?  
Ten, why? asked Augur.  
Is there a way we could get everyone else out, but leave her there?  
Yes. . . there might be a way. . . Augur said back to the pacing Doors, I've got it! If we give them an invitation to a party for tomorrow night, Thursday, and give her one for the following Thursday; they won't tell the difference! Even if they say anything, they'll never tell the times are diffrent.  
Good, I like that! Came Doors from behind, How fast can you get the invitations out?  
Since every one there has a shared computer, if I send an E-mail, it would take around an hour. I need to send them one by one, because if I send group mail then send hers it will be too obvious.  
Right, then get to work.  
  
  
Oh god, I hope they didn't catch me. said Aunica as she brought up what she was able to download from both computers, Lets see, O.K., this tells much ... not. Although, I think I found some one on the wrong side ... Commander Boone. Though, I could be wrong, but when they mention Boone here, she pointed to the liberation log, it says that Boone told them it may be the burial spot of the first Taelon on earth. And here, both mention the little beer break he and Lili, to get information. Strange. Aunica knew she was talking to herself, but no one was in earshot, so it didn't matter. Her computer beeped What? I got mail? That's a surprise. she mocked, Lets see what it has to say, Dear friend, your invited to a party next Thursday! Bring a snack and a funky hat! At: cafeteria, wing three.' Well nice but I think I have homework. she joked, I wonder who this is from? Oh well, I'll check tomorrow, lights out. and she flicked the switch to her room, who she shared with her friend Anny, who was fast asleep.  
  
  
said Sandoval the next morning.  
Yes, Agent Sandoval? replied Da'an.  
Some one has hacked into our computer system. Sandoval said, when he stood in front of Da'an.  
Do you know who it was?  
No, we did not catch them, but they did not get much. answered Sandoval.  
Even a little is too much. I presume you know what they were able to get?  
Yes, they have copied a few paragraphs from our records of the Late Taelon' project.  
Curious, why did they go into the records, instead of something other, and why did they only copy, not steal?  
I do not know, but if it happens again, we will catch them.  
I believe you will, Agent Sandoval. came Da'an's reply.  
  
  
How's your invitations coming along? asked Boone, to Augur.  
Perfectly, they are all sent out, and the party is at three. Also, as an added bonus, I've found a way in to the perimeter without being detected by her casually looking out the window. replied Augur.  
Boone asked.  
By using the satellites around that area, I was able to get a good picture of the old four and a half acre lot. And you see right down there, Augur pointed to a thin trail through the woods, there is an old trail, for I don't know what, but it is covered with potholes, big enough for a person or two. The trail also wraps around the house with no trouble at all.  
Good, that's great! Now is there a way to tell if she was hacking into another computer at the same time?asked Boone.  
Yes, it would take her much trubble, but why? came Augur's response.  
Someone hacked into the Taelon computers the same time you detected someone on yours. answered Boone.  
You're kidding, came Augur's response as he spun his chair around.  
No, I'm not, said Boone.  
Well, at least the others will be gone in an hour, so that we can get in and get out as quickly as possible. reminded Augur.  
  
  
On the road parallel to the trail, three troopers sat in a van, waiting for the last vehicle to leave the Fox Hole'.  
Sir, the last vehicle has left the lot, permission to go in, sir. said one of the troopers, into his radio.  
Permission granted, keep silent until you have her, Unless some thing is wrong, then contact me, affirmative? came Boone's voice over the radio.  
Affirmative, and out. he said at last. He shut off the mike, and said to his comrades in arms, Let's move, we have twenty minutes before they find out there's no party, and they'll be back. then they jumped out of the back of the van. Each of the officers had some thing with them, other than the guns. One had the radio, another had rope, and the last had tape, just in case.  
They trudged through the trail as fast as they could with out detection, dodging into the potholes when needed.  
They got to the end of the trail and stopped, the house was all locked up and all lights were out.  
Where is she, sir? asked the third man in a whisper.  
I don't know, now be quiet. said the troop leader.  
Sir, I hear music, coming from the river bank. the second man said.  
I do to, she may be down there, let's move. the troop leader agreed.  
As they neared the edge, the music got louder, they moved closer. From atop the bank, they could see ripples coming from a canoe, with one occupant. That occupant was sitting in the middle back of the canoe and the music was comming from a radio on land. Thankfully for them it was her, and the canoe was anchored to the trees around her. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and reading some sort of science fiction book. In her hand was the draw string to her anchoring, the only way to untie it quickly. When she looked up, and saw them perched atop the bank, she turned pale. Then as if on instinct, she tossed the book on shore, tipped canoe and went under, pulling the draw string instantly. The troop fired, but didn't puncture the stainless steel canoe.  
Aim below the water! shouted their leader, as they ran down the bank stairs. The canoe was now starting to drift down the river, but it was shaking, and there was banging coming from the inside.  
Soon a cloud of blood came up from underneath. Then, a form came up from the murky water, one hand raised, the other on the canoe. Don't move, unless we say so, or we'll be forced to shoot again! she nodded, and slightly wavered. He could see her jaw muscles clenching, probably keeping in a cry of pain, Bring that canoe onto dry land, and don't pull anything funny.  
She dragged the canoe onto land as ordered. It was upside down when she anchored it once again. As she did so, they could see the bullet wound on her leg. Though not much of an injury, it slowed her down in the process.  
Once she was done, the leader told his troops to guard her while he informed the commander, Sir, we have the girl, he said over the radio, she is wounded, but not severely.   
Good, you don't have much time, I suggest you tell Dr. Belman to drive down and pick you up. said Boone out of the radio.  
Yes sir, I was going to do that. replied the leader.  
Good. Notify me when your out of there. Commander out.  
The leader changed frequency and hailed Dr. Belman in the van. Dr. Belman, we need pickup, and some medical supplies.  
  
  
Well nice of you to ask, Dr. Belman said as she turned the key, Who's the wounded, oh wait, let me guess, the girl, right? I mean after all, you tracked her down and then jumped on her when she probably didn't even know she was in trouble, right? the vehicle was now half way down the driveway.  
Yes, it's the girl. She has one bullet wound to the leg, and some blood loss. he responded over the radio, ignoring the Doc's tone.  
Well at least call her by her name: Aunica, or if you wish, Miss Fox. she said as she pulled up.  
They were in the house making a note so her friends wouldn't think she was really missing.  
What are you writing? the leader asked when he saw strange words on the paper.  
I'm writing the note in the usual Zeta Omega Kappa code. It's the alphabet with our house initials taken out, then you count how many letters your letter goes in. Then, do the opposite from the other end and you get your letter. Aunica recalled.  
Whatever, just make it fast. He shruggedand rolled his eyes.  
What the leader didn't know was that that code was only used in danger situations, not for casual notes. In fact, she was the only one to have memorized it, being a hypochondriac, it will take the others a couple of hours to get it.  
They were now at the front of the house, and were climbing into the back of the van. Leading Aunica at gun point.  
Now they had a different order in the vehicle, since Aunica was hurt the doctor stayed in the back and tended, while the second was in the drivers seat.  
O.K., Aunica, I want you to rest while they drive, don't worry, they won't hurt you, will they. pushed the doctor.  
No, doctor, we won't. the leader said back.  
That's reassuring, she thought to her self, as she laid down. She decided to read her book, although it was now dirty and somewhat damp, she read it anyway.  
Once they were out of the neighborhood, the leader turned on his radio, Commander, we are now out of the area, what are our next orders?  
Ah, your next orders are to drive here, it's only a three hour drive at the slowest, so get her over here. When you get into town, I want you to blind fold her or what ever, and bring her here.  
Are you sure that's wise sir?  
Auger Wants to figure out how she was able to hack into both the liberation and Taelon computers. Also, Doors wants to see if he can get any information out of her. came Boone's reply, Besides, it's only a three hour drive, you can keep her that long.  
Yes, sir we can. Troop Fox Hole', out, said the troop leader.  
What does he say? asked doctor Belman.  
That we are to go to D.C. and meet up with them. he answered.  
But that's three hours, are you sure? she asked.  
Yes, I'm positive, that is what he said, he called back.  
All right, Aunica, I want you to rest for this ride, that way you'll be ready for what ever will be next, doctor Belman said.  
she said, and rolled over. Though, she couldn't get to sleep, so she read her book instead.  
  
  
. . . They had just entered the woods and were now getting closer to the lights that erupted from within. The lights made the an eerie glow in there, as if there was no way out. They kept trudging farther into the snow covered woods as if their life depended on it. Harder and harder the five walked into areas that made them think they were going in circles. Then the lights stopped, no more did they shine off the smooth blanket of snow. Instead there was blackness, the blackness of a moon less night. No more could they see where they were going, no more could they see where they had been. But now they were alone in the dark eerie woods, and alone may they perish. . .  
  
  
Augur, they've got her, said Boone.  
Yes, never doubt the Liberation infantry! yelled Augur as he clapped his hands.  
You did just a few minutes ago, Boone said.  
Well that was then, and this. . . is time to celebrate! cheered Augur.  
said back Boone.  
Twenty more minutes! he called.  
How do you know? questioned Boone.  
I took the liberty of identifying the van, and told the computer to track it when it enters our perimeter. recalled Augur.  
Sweet revenge, huh? Boone joked.  
Yes, it can be! he said.  
  
  
She sat up after she finished the chapter, she was getting board from this one, it didn't have as much flair as the last one did. She sat and distracted herself by sliding her bracelet/computer around her wrist. That didn't last long, she thought, I can't believe they didn't take it away, did they not know it was a computer? Perhaps the tack smiley face on top and the ID behind fooled them.  
Fifteen minutes, were going to have to blind fold you now. Dr. Belman announced.  
Aunica mumbled, barely audible.  
Dr. Belman put the bandana over Aunica's eyes and securely tied it, then said, Alright, take the odd route.  
While the Doc was talking to the troop, Aunica quickly, and quietly, mumbled to her wrist computer, Computer password: , computer track movements on map gotten at date 07/06/95, record all data. Also, do not comply to any other voice command other than my own.  
Did you say something? asked Doctor Belman.  
No, just bored. Aunica answered in the direction of her voice.  
  
  
Where's Aunica? asked her friend Anny when she enterd the front door.  
I don't know, Anny, she should be here, we were only gone a few minutes. came a house member from behind.  
I can't believe someone would pull a prank like that on us, it's so . . . so . . . oh, no. one said coming from the kitchen.  
Anny asked.  
It's a note,  
So, read it. said the house member, who now was to Anny's left.  
It's in the house code. she finished.  
Uh oh, came everyone else's voice.  
  
  
They're here! Augur yelled.  
Good, do you have the cell ready?Asked Boone.  
Yes, a regular looking jail cell. With three barred sides and one rock wall. Also, the door is electronically locked, only MY code will open it. he brooded.  
Oh, then you better get over there, because it looks like the troop isn't wasting time. They're going strait for the cell. Boone said as he pointed to the computer screen.  
Yes I told them to do that, otherwise she might over hear something important. he said as he got up. Augur went down the hall, then turned into a corridor. He met up with Lili on the next corner.  
Hey is she here yet? she asked.  
Yes, I'm about to interrogate her now. Augur said as they walked on.  
Your going to interrogate her right now? asked Lili.  
Yes, why not?  
Well, she just got here, didn't she? she asked.  
  
Then why interrogate her now, when you could give her time to think about telling the truth? Lili asked.  
Because then I won't let her have time to think of a lie. he said as they entered the room.  
  
  
Sandoval opened his Global device, Boone, I think I've got a plan to catch the hacker,  
Boone finally appeared on the screen, O.K., what's your plan?  
Since the Late Taelon project has become a rumor starter, he might have wanted to see if the rumors are true. Now, if that's the case, then we should star rumors about another project. . . Sandoval instructed.  
They may try again, and we'll be waiting. Boone interrupted, getting the idea, But won't rumors of another project be more of a hassle than just singling them out? I mean if we start rumors, then We'll have to demolish them too. When we just could see how many people have a compatable computer and start from there. Besides, there is a chance that the hacker won't take the bait.  
he said, Fine we'll find them your way.  
  
  
So, let me get this straight, your saying that you were hacking into our computers just to read our side of the story?Augur yelled at the girl, as he paced back and forth. How come that seems like a pathetic lie to me, and don't forget the other people in here too! He pointed to the small group in the room consisting of the last interrogator Doors, and Dr. Belman. I suppose you think that's going to fly with us, hmm? Well it doesn't, so give us the truth now, or we're going to have to do this the hard way!  
Aunica just sat there, no expression could be seen on her face. No anger, no hate, no frustration, not even happiness for getting the man mad. Just blank. I told you, she said calmly.  
Please, tell that fictional story again. he mocked, knowing that a comparison of the two will determine truth Tell us how you supposedly decided to get the truth by hacking into our computer, just so you and who ever else would not have the wool over their eyes any more. Tell us how you were going to then hack into the Taelons computer so you could make a comparison. And how then you would think that what was in between them would be the truth.  
For being a hypochondriac, she always worried about future things. In fact, she was so used to thinking of this scenario, that it didn't surprise her that she was in this instance at all. Because of that, she knew what to do. She would tell it again.  
  
  
It was now five-o'-clock and the girls finally had successfully decoded the message, it was long.  
O.K., read it so far Anny. said the house member who knew the code the best.  
Dear house members, as I have feared, my latest hack has brought me down. The liberation infantry has captured me, I fought, but got shot in the leg. Don't tell any one that I hacked into their computers or you'll be caught in this too, I don't want that to happen to you. Please just tell the authorities that I am missing, don't tell them why. If you must, kick the canoe into the river so it will seem like I left on my own. The authorities will not search for me until twenty-four hours, so don't call until tomorrow. I most likely will never be back, so don't think that they may let me go - - -  
  
  
- - - I will not tell them that I had mentioned this hack to you, but there may be a chance that they may get that out of me, so practice your alibis. Most likely they won't push you too much, and don't force them to tell you where or how I am. They'll get on your back if you do. . . she remembered from the note, I hope they practice. Sitting in her cell, after the people had left, she knew better than to use her computer there. She looked to the corner, there hung the spy camera, watching her every move. She knew where the people were going, or at least some. They were heading back to the house to interrogate her friends, that's why she had remembered that passage. If all went well, they will be free of the hole that she had dug herself.  
Oh, hello, I came by to check up on that leg. How is it feeling? said Dr. Belman, as she opened the cell door.  
Fine, as far as I care. Aunica said back.  
Well you should care, it's your body, and your going to live in it for a long time. Belman said, eying the leg.  
Yeah, a whole -- what -- twenty one years and. . . she looked at the under side of her bracelet, where her I.D. was, eleven months, and twenty five days. she said sarcastically.  
You don't even know your own birth-day?Dr. Belman said, surprised, as she removed the bandage.  
No, I haven't celebrated since my parents died. I always celebrated it with my parents, they always knew how to make it special. I would bring Anny along almost all the time, we would have so much fun. But once my parents were gone, it didn't feel right to celebrate any more. she sighed, I don't want to celebrate when I know that my parent's aren't there just to see how happy they made me that day. They always loved it when they made me happy, and they knew just how to do it too. Whether it be a moonlit date that evening with someone I had a crush on, or just a book that I wanted to cherish, they knew what to do.  
I'm, sorry, but your not going to die, you may just promise to say nothing about what you've done. They won't kill you, they shouldn't have to. All you did was go into their computers and copy what they had. Now about all they're going to do is go into your computer and delete what you had. . .  
she stopped, she couldn't tell her that she copied from the Taelon computers as well, or she'll be in deeper trouble, I want to have a copy, whether on paper or computer, I must know.  
Sorry, dear, but that's the way it must be. she said apologetically, while putting a new bandage on.  
Ho you know? she said, How do you know that taking away my evidence and making me promise not to tell be enough? They may think that I may tell some one what I know. That guy, the guy who interrogated me, the one WITH hair. He knows what I copied, I can tell. He knows that I know about Mr. Boone, and possibly that, Lili character too. I don't think that will run easy on him, I think that he may just want to get rid of me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did make that choice, if I was under that much pressure I would. . . O.K. so I wouldn't, but the point is, is that someone like him, who has had so much at him to. . . to grind him hard, it's almost expected!  
I know by the looks of him, that may seem so, but he won't, I promise. the Doctor replied. She waited a moment, then changed the subject, Everything checks out fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours, to replace the bandage again, see you then dear. then she got up and left, shutting the cell door after her.  
If I'm still here. she mumbled.  
  
  
Any leads? Boone asked Sandoval, who was walking down the corridor.  
Only one, that it was a wrist unit. he replied.  
How can you tell? asked Boone.  
Only a wrist device can handle the copying in one scan. While a regular computer or laptop, or even a pocket device would need over three scans to get it completely copied. he informed.  
So, that limits us to some one in the United States, or some one in Ireland that has a wrist unit. Right? Boone confirmed.  
Yes, and that is over ten thousand people. Sandoval answered.  
could you round that to whom ever had their wrist unit on at the time? asked Boone.  
I was about to do that, Sandoval said as he sat down at Boone's desk.  
So what would be your best estimate on that? Boone asked.  
Around, two thousand four hundred and sixty. said Sandoval, as he searched the computer.  
Or only one thousand and thirty eight. Boone said, when Sandoval got the information, Try limiting it to only people that have modems with their wrist unit.  
Sandoval's hands flew over the keys as he brought that up, One hundred and thirteen. he claimed.  
And how about people who have the knowledge to be able to do it? Boone questioned.  
That leaves only sixty four people. Sandoval informed.  
Try any possible motive. Boone said.  
That finally leaves thirty seven. Sandoval replied.  
O.K., let's print that out. Boone instructed.  
All ready done that. Sandoval was a little peeved at recieving orders from Boone.  
As the names came pouring out of the printer, Boone read the list to himself:  
Jack Anda  
Jamie Anderson  
Nathan Anderson  
Sara Angler  
Leah Beck  
Alix Collins  
Kate Erickson  
Kenith Foster  
Aunica Fox. . .  
  
  
I'm back, and I brought you some dinner, you shouldn't have to starve. Now lets have a look at that leg. Dr. Belman said as she came in.  
she said.  
I brought chicken soup with salami sandwich, and a soda. listed Dr. Belman.  
I bet it's better than prison food, said Aunica, as she sat more upright.  
I suppose. I made it myself. she said.  
Oh, well then it's safe, she said.  
Here, now let me see that leg of yours, the Doctor said as she gave her the tray. Aunica lifted up her leg onto the bench. Then the Doctor progressively took off the bandages. Well, I can tell you one thing, it has scabbed. The next thing to do is watch for an infection. Other wise all we can do is keep it covered, and hope for the best.  
Aunica put her leg down, now with less bandages, So, what are the two doing now? she asked.  
Well, they are not sure how to correctly get into you computer with out disturbing national security, or your data base.  
Well they won't get in, I had the thing incripted, and you need my voice print saying the password to get in at all. So they're stuck. Aunica said in between spoon fulls of soup.  
Well you have to tell them the password so they can get it out, other wise they might have to force it out of you, She said back.  
Well if they get in, they will probably crash the whole system. That system is so touchy that if you sent the wrong command code you'll dump it. Also, that program is password access only, they would have to know two passwords, the incription code, and the simplest way into my computer. Only I know how to properly do that without crashing the system.  
Then you'll have to do it. They will make you, you know. Dr. Belman said  
I Know, at least I'll have fun with the passwords, she said.  
What do you mean? she asked.  
You'll probably see later, she said, for now, I think I'll read, since they didn't take my book away.  
All right I'll leave you alone then. The Doctor said as she left, making sure that the door latched.  
  
  
. . . yelled one of the five, when her friend fell and disappeared over a hill. She ran up to where she had last seen her friend, Oh my god. . . she said when she saw the enormous black ship. It was at least thirty five yards long and an eerie tear drop shape. On it's side was a huge gash, measuring at thirty feet by three feet. The metal was totally curled from the cut.  
What is that thing!?! her boyfriend yelled when he got to the top. The two others stopped behind him.  
I don't know, but it's shelter. . . Jane said calmly from the bottom of the hill. . .  
  
  
Sandoval, I've been able to shorten the list, Boone said into his global.  
Sandoval asked.  
I have thoroughly interrogated more than half of the suspects, and our contact in Ireland has gotten rid of a few as well. The only names left are: Alix Collins, who is off at vacation, Gary Stellar, who we weren't able to schedule a meeting with, Kenith Foster, a reporter in Ireland who was unable to be caught up with, and Aunica Fox, who was reported missing when we arrived.  
  
  
Look at this! Look at this! She has a rebooting password system that reboots the program, so it can't find it. How can just a simple collage student get this kind of stuff? Augur yelled to Jonathan Doors.  
Can you get past it? he asked.  
No, she'll have to tell me them! he shouted.  
Sort of strange how you can't get past a student's program that makes you loose the word finding program,  
Augur just clenched his teeth and didn't retaliate.  
  
  
I'm back to take the tray to get cleaned, is there any thing else you want? the Doctor asked.  
Some more pop please, I'm thirsty from the four hour drive still. said Aunica.  
All right I'll be back then, she said as she left.  
Damn it! What's the password for that wrist unit!?! Augur yelled when he burst into the cell, a few seconds later.  
How do you know what wrist unit? Aunica asked calmly when she sat up.  
Then give me both passwords! he shouted.  
How do you know I haven't transferred copies to my other computers yet? she kept questioning.  
Then give me all your passwords!  
Fine. Lets see. . . My mother told me not to. she said.  
Who cares about you mother, give me the passwords! he stormed.  
I do, and I've all ready given you your answer: My mother told me not to.  
Damn it! give me the damn codes!!! he said slapping her across the face.  
I gave you my answer. she said after she quickly regained he cool, Besides, don't you have that code finder program? Or do you use the conventional way and guess?  
You little. . .  
Augur! What do you think your doing!?! Dr. Belman yelled when she entered.  
She won't give me the passwords! Augur yelled back.  
What do you mean? she asked, eying Aunica.  
All she says is My mother told me not to as if it was the answer. . . Augur yelled, then cut himself off, Those were the codes weren't they? Weren't they? Tell me the order of computers!  
My pocket mother mac told lap me wrist not lap to wrist. she said.  
  
My is pocket, mother is mac, told is laptop one, me is wrist one, not is laptop two, and to is wrist two. she explained.  
Oh, like my is my pocket, mother is mother board, told and not are longer than me and to. So, told and not are laptops, and me and to are wrist devices. he explained to him self.  
Wow! He gets it! she said sarcastically.  
Be quiet, he mumbled while he walked off thinking.  
Your right, that was amusing, the doctor said, Now don't try that again, other wise you might have the chance that I won't be there.  
Yeah, thanks. Aunica said.  
  
  
Sandoval said into his global.  
I'm here, Boone said.  
I've singled out the last few, the only one we haven't been able to find is Aunica Fox. You told me that she was reported missing when you arrived at her house?  
Well, she lives in a dorm. The house members said that they had left on a prank party arrangement, when they came back she was gone. They showed me the car,and said that she left without it. Now, I don't know where she could have gone, because her friends said she has no living relatives. Both of her parents were in single child families, and her grand parents were all dead before she was ever born. Boone responded.  
We'll find her, once we do you must interrogate her immediately, got that? Sandoval informed.  
Yes, Boone out. he said.  
  
  
Let me see. Oh great. She has the thin set on in person access. Augur mumbled to himself, I'll have to trace it to find it's whereabouts. . . What?!? It's here? No, that can't be right. . . It is here, it must have been that I.D. bracelet. Augur gets up, and starts heading for the cell.  
Lili yelled from across the room.  
Augur turns around and says, What now?  
Boone says the Taelons know who hacked into their computers. He said that it was Aunica. she said as she walked up to him.  
You've got to be kidding, do they know anything else? he asked.  
Yes, that she was reported missing when her friends left for a prank invitation to a party.  
Great now we have to give her a new identity and some more plane tickets. It's too bad she had to hack into our computers, otherwise she could have been a good ally.  
You know she still can be, she said she wanted the truth. I mean she wasn't exactly against you, there is still a chance, she said.  
True, for now though, I think we better stick to the plans and get this done faster. All right? Augur said.  
Fine, I'm just saying that your missing a great opportunity of having some one with a different perspective on computers, that's all.  
Well fine, but right now I've got to go get a computer out of the hands of that hacker.  
  
  
So what's your status? Boone asked Mr. Doors.  
Augur is trying to find the girls computer on the internet so he can trash her copies of our records. he answered.  
You know, she could be a very good asset to us. She does have a different point of view than Augur's. We could use her. Boone said.  
I know, but we can't risk the chance that she's just another chance to get us caught.  
  
  
Give me your bracelet, Augur said as he entered the room.  
Why? It's just an ordinary bracelet. she said.  
Don't lie to me. It's your computer and I know it! he said grabbing her wrist.  
Fine, just let me trash the program, otherwise you'll crash the whole system. It's all balanced in there, if you take one thing out you'll ruin the whole computer. Then it'll be worthless.  
All right, but I must supervise this procedure. he said.  
O.K., get me a keyboard. I've all ready got the hook up wires. she said as she pulled them from her pocket.  
How did they miss those? he asked.  
Oh, third pocket, tough to get into though. she answered.  
Here's the key board. he said, as she took off the bracelet.  
Computer, password: . Computer open and ready for keyboard hookup, she said. The computer opened up immediately, and beeped Ready for keyboard on it's tiny little screen. She began by plugging the cord into the keyboard, then to the computer. After doing so, the computer started up the command code program. She started by pressing the down button until she highlighted a folder called snack pack, then she held the open-apple key and pressed O. She continued doing so to each of the folders, some named like or Never Forget or even . Each folder had a password, though had to remember, she had all the passwords in combinations of one and zero. Such codes as one-zero-one-one-zero, or zero-one-zero-one-one. She finally reached a document that read Log Memory: Liberation. She continued by entering in password and incription code. then on the screen appeared a document that was at least forty pages long.  
That's it, he said, That's the one.  
You sure? she asked.  
Yes, I know Doors' logic anywhere. he answered.  
All right then, I'll close it up and trash it. she said. Once she trashed it the computer asked her if she was sure she wanted to permanently remove that item, she typed . Then it asked for the trashing password, she typed it in and the computer began erasing the file. There you happy?  
Augur said.  
Now can I go? she asked.  
No, not yet, the Taelons know who hacked into their computer the same time you hacked into mine. I wonder who that was. he said accusingly.  
Sorry, but I had to tell. . . Doors was it? Yeah, him. That I didn't because I'm not going to help either side. I want to see which one of you will win. . . sort of. . . I just don't want to interfere. That all, so don't ask me to give you the info I got from them, got it?  
You might as well, they are after you all ready. he pointed out.  
I can fix that. I have a program that will leave a target that they haven't noticed yet and when they find that hidden target it'll say What do you think I am, a girl? on it so they will be off my tail for a while. By then, if they come back that is, I'll have the info on disc and hidden in my office. she said, pretty sure of herself.  
You sure that's going to work? he asked.  
Sure, all I need to do is try to get the info into a spot to make it seem like they didn't try looking for me there. Then, when they find it they will see the sign that will hint towards a male, they will not think of me as much of a suspect then. If I play my cards right of course, if they go to search my computer, by then I will have gotten rid of any residual trace of those files. Then after a quick lie or two, I'll be free to do what I please again. she said.  
You sure that plan is air tight? he asked.  
Water tight yes, but air tight no. The only possibility is if they get permission to use Taelon technology on me, then I'm doomed. But I doubt that they will go that far with the false evidence I'll leave. she confirmed.  
All right, I'll leave you at your work then. he said while he got up and left. As he left the room he could already hear the sound of rigorous typing echoing down the hall from the room.  
  
  
Lili said to Mr. Doors who was sitting at a computer desk, What do you think about Aunica, don't you think she would be a great asset to us? she asked openly.  
I've been thinking about that too, she has a different point of view on computers than Augur does, and she even broke into our computers and the Taelons computers at the same time. While Augur said it was impossible to do so. Then she even had a computer that we didn't know about until Augur tried tracing the whereabouts of it. Now what I think she should join us, we need someone like that, after all the Taelons are after her now, she can't go anywhere. he stated.  
Augur said as he approached from behind, She knows how to get them off her tail, and she's at work on that right now.  
You mean she knows a way of getting them to track someone else? Lili asked.  
Absolutely, now all we have to do is wait. he said as he sat down with a smug smile on his face.  
  
  
Sandoval, do you know what this is? Boone asked from across the room where he was looking at his computer. On his screen was different areas that she had accessed, one of which, had a message.  
Sandoval asked as he crossed the room in a few paces, It looks like . . . It's a calling card from our hacker.  
What do you think I am, a prissy GIRL?'. . . What do you think that means? Boone asked.  
That we've been chasing the wrong person. Sandoval sad getting a little frustrated. Can you trace it?  
As like before, no. he said, Looks like were at scratch again.  
  
  
As Lili headed towards the room where Augur left Aunica, she could feel the imposing presence of Jonathan Doors from behind her. She knew they were going to ask her to stay and join the liberation, but she wasn't sure if she would accept or not. she said as she entered the room, We've got something to ask you.  
Really, what? she asked, laying down her book.  
Well, since you have a different point of view on computers than Augur does, and that you were able to hack into the liberation and Taelon computers at the same time, we thought you would be a great ally to us so. . . Lili tried to explain.  
You want me to join the liberation, don't you. Well I have to say no, because, I never felt like staying to one side or the other or I'll be in bigger trouble than I'm all ready in, so I'm sorry, but, no. Aunica said.  
Are you sure? She asked.  
  
Well then we'll give you a ride back to campus.  
No, that's all right, I'll just ask my friend Anny to give me a ride, and to pick me up at the church just above us. she said, then saw the look of confusion on their faces, I had my computer track our movements in the van on my D.C. map, It's all right I won't tell.  
  
  
As Aunica sat waiting for her friend to pick her up she started to finish her book.  
  
  
. . . When Jane saw her parents she was overjoyed to know that this was no mirage, but there were her parents and all of her friends parents and family there too. She hugged her mom, and felt her dad hug her from behind. She felt she was found and no more had to worry about living for the day. She knew that here she could rest, and here she could feel at peace. So, she did, and with her last breath, she whispered I am missing no more. and she was gone.  
  
  
As her best friend pulled up, Aunica let one tear roll down her cheek for Jane's happiness.  
  
  
A couple weeks later, Dr. Belman was getting her mail. In it she saw a letter in an off white envelope with no return address. She opened it, in side was a picture of Aunica and Anny having cake. On the back it read Celebrating Twenty-two in remembrance of my parents.


End file.
